Tan solo tú
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Sonfics/Oneshots PruHun. 2º Narciso Negro. El primer amor de un niño no se puede olvidar.
1. El seminarista

Venia de la escuela recordando un libro que tiene mi madre de cuando estudiaba (uuuh, ya llovío XD) que tneía varios poemas -algunos son canciones famosas-, recordé este nada mas y aparte el traje que Gilbert le da a Elizabeta cuando la cura.  
>Solo le cambie unas cosas, para que quedara a tono con los personajes.<p>

Hetalia no es mio o entonces Gilbert saldría sin camisa en todos los capis para mi deleite XD

* * *

><p>Una casa vieja con vidrios verdosos por el moho que la lluvia había creado.<br>Ese año había llovido tanto.  
>Y al otro lado de la ventana principal, la de la sala, estaba una chica de 17 años bordando, mientras su madre dirigía los rezos de la tarde.<br>-Gloria al padre, al hijo y al espíritu santo.  
>-Como era en un principio, ahora, y siempre por los siglos de los siglos. Amén- respondió la niña, bordando pensamientos.<p>

Sonaron las campanas de una hora que no era de nadie y ella levantó la mirada. Los observó pasar uno a uno, todos inclinados, sin levantar la cabeza, con paso lento y fúnebre.  
>Eran los seminaristas, que salían de paseo.<br>Pero uno iba erguido, altanero por ahí. La negra sotana dibujaba bien su cuerpo esbelto. Una sonrisa burlona adornaba su cara cuando no lo veían.

Y entonces, de repente, sus ojos, color escarlata, se cruzaron con los ojos verdes de ella.  
><em>"Erzébeth"<em> dice, moviendo los labios. Los clérigos no deben enterarse de ese amor. Ella sonríe y vuelve a su bordado, mientras lo pierde de vista.

Pasan las lluvias. Las hojas del jardín d ela pobre casa se vuelven de tonos rojizos y anaranjados, como el fuego de los ojos del muchacho. Y cada tarde de ese tiempo Érzebeth seguía cosiendo en la ventana, esperando ver pasar a los seminaristas, conversando en silencio con el muchacho, a través de esos ojos y sus miradas de fuego que le decían que él jamás sería cura, porque la amaba, que prefería la muerte.  
>La chica de largos cabellos castaños solo sentía su pecho llenársele de tristeza, de una ternura extraña al pensar en aquel condenado.<br>Y la oración se detenía, al igual que la hacendosa aguja.

Una vez, él logró escaparse por unos momentos a los curas que dirigían el paseo y dejó una nota, entre un bulto de hojas pardas que ella había pasado la mañana barriendo.  
><em>"Acaso fue porque le amé de lejos<em>  
><em>Como una estrella desde mi ventana...<em>  
><em>Y la estrella que brilla mas lejana<em>  
><em>Nos parece que tiene mas reflejos<em>  
><em>Tuve su amor como una cosa ajena<em>  
><em>Como una playa cada vez mas sola<em>  
><em>Que únicamente guarda de la ola<em>  
><em>Una humedad de sal sobre la arena"<em>

La nieve adornaba la estación aquella mañana en que despertó por los fúnebres cantos. Los observó pasar uno a uno, todos inclinados, sin levantar la cabeza, con paso lento y fúnebre. El muerto era sin duda un seminarista, puesto que 4 de ellos sostenían el féretro. Hacia el cementerio.  
>Angustiada, comenzó a pasar lista de cada uno de los seminaristas.<br>_"¡Te quiero!"_ le habían dicho esos ojos de fuego_ "¡Te quiero! ¡Yo no he de ser cura, yo no puedo serlo! Si no soy tuyo ¡Me muero!"_  
>...Y Solo faltaba su dueño en ese grupo.<p>

Es invierno una vez mas. La casa tiene hoyos en el techo y parece que el siguiente viento se llevará a su dueña, que continúa tejiendo una larga mortaja, sabiendo que le falta cada vez menos tiempo para volver a él.  
>Y en la tarde, mientras borda y reza, ve por la ventana.<br>Aún puede ver el paso orgulloso y altivo de aquel seminarista. Su cabello platinado similar a la nieve y esos ojos que le habían quemado el alma.  
>-Gilbert...- susurra, llorando sobre la tela.<p>

* * *

><p>El poema original es "El seminarista de los ojos negros" (link: http: ). Los versos que Gilbert le dedica son de José Angel Buesa.

Pretendo que sean varios songfics, pero sin estar conectados el uno con el otro, solo por no tenerlos ahi desvalagados por todo , si tienen un pedido o idea, pueden decirmelo.


	2. Narciso negro

Yo sé que el video original es un Asakiku + Alfred, pero la verdad me pareció bueno tambien para hacerlo un AusHun+Prusia.  
>La canción es "Narcisse Noir" de Ali Project. Y parece ser que ya me vino gustando matar gente.<br>Gilbert POV.

* * *

><p>El grandioso yo venía de su awesome cacería semanal, acompañado de mi inseparable -y siempre grandioso pero no tanto como yo- pollito Gilbird.<br>Ella estaba en la sala de la casa, sentada en el sillón. Tenía mas o menos la misma edad de mi podrido primo Roderich.  
>Sus grandes ojos verdes me miraron con cierta ternura. Era normal, yo soy tan grandioso, incluso siendo mucho menor que ella.<br>-¿Así que este es su primo, señor Roderich?- dijo, mirando al cuatrojos. Como respuesta, se acomodó los dos focos que servían (los lentes) y asintió.- Está... ¡Está bien lindo! ¿Cuantos años tienes?  
>-Diez.<br>-Ah, mira, si tuvieras once nos podríamos casar- me guiñó el ojo- Soy Elizabeta. Tengo Dieciséis.  
>-No me casaría con alguien tan vieja como tú.<br>Error fatal: un golpe a la cabeza.

Pero había algo en ella.

Era común que Roderich saliera a la terraza del jardín a ejecutar piezas de violín en la tarde. Ella y yo mientras tanto mirábamos las flores del verano aparecer, jugaba conmigo.  
>Nos divertíamos tanto.<br>Pero en sus ojos solo se reflejaban los ojos violetas de mi primo, quien tenía 18 años cumplidos. Yo era solo un niño.

En ese entonces no lo sabía, pero ella y sus hermanos pasaban a ser nuestros sirvientes, luego de la muerte de su padre, quien le había debido mucho dinero a la familia de los Eldenstein. Y sin embargo, el cuatrojos violinista estaba embelesado por ella y sus vestidos verdes, sus largos rizos castaños que saltaban cuando caminaba, su risa como reguero de cristal.

_Ahora que soy mayor puedo pensar con mas claridad porque le encantaba. Nos encantaba. _

Roderich debía casarse pronto, con una hija de buena familia. Elizabeta Herdèvary era de una mas o menos, pero de ascendencia húngara, no austriaca o al menos germánica, como hubieran querido mis tíos. Sin embargo, dado que era fuerte, sociable y buena con la casa, además de soportar bien a mi primo le quedaba como anillo al dedo a un aristócrata como lo era él.  
>Y aun así terminaron comprometiéndole con alguien mas. A él, no a ella. Tal vez la actual condición de Elizabeta como sirvienta fue el impedimento.<p>

El corazón se me hizo nudo cuando la oí llorar en su cuarto. Su carita de muñeca roja por las lágrimas me miró llena de angustia.  
>-¿Que te pasa?- pregunté de verdad preocupado por ella. No pudo ni sonreír o disimular nada.<br>-¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? ¿Y no se lo dices a tu tía?  
>-Sí. Puedes decírmelo, el grandioso yo no te traicionará, Eli.<br>-Amo al señor Roderich. Pero la señora María ya lo decidió, él se va a casar en dos meses.  
>Torcí la boca al oír eso. Algo dentro mío dolía mucho.<br>-La señora María no me cae bien. No es ni siquiera la madre de mi primo como para decidir como con quien puede casarse.- le tomé las manos y le sonreí- No llores. Yo sí me casaría contigo, por mi honor de grandioso caballero alemán, para que alguien tan bonita como tú no llore por un tonto como él. Y te haría felíz.  
>Sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.<br>-Guárdate esas palabras para la chica de quien te enamores.  
>¿Y si te hubiera dicho en ese momento que yo te quería de un modo mas claro... hubiera podido evitar el desastre?<p>

_La gente murmura cuando me ve. Ahora tengo 21 años y soy el ser mas cínico de todo Berlín, donde terminé viviendo luego de terminar mis estudios en Viena. No soporté vivir mas en esa lúgubre mansión donde no siguió brillando luz alguna luego de ese fatal 1º de noviembre._

Ya había pasado una noche que los vi abrazados, llorando porque no querían separarse.  
>Se veían como dos bellos espectros, a la luz de la luna que el ventanal del estudio donde estaba el piano dejaba pasar.<br>La ultima vez que los ví juntos ella llevaba el vestido de novia que debía ser de la prometida de Roderich, Vanessa Swingli.

_Vuelvo al lago. Ahora que soy mayor me doy cuenta de qué pasó realmente. _  
><em>Bajo ese viejo roble que está a la orilla dejo un ramo de tulipanes rojos con iris color azul. Tu flor favorita y la flor del día en que naciste. Extrañamente el azul oscuro de esa flor siempre me gustó, aún antes de saber que era tu flor.<br>Y en el centro, un narciso negro, como mi alma luego de perderte.  
><em>

La casa era un desorden esa mañana. Yo apenas alcancé a vestirme para ir corriendo tras los criados que habían mandado para buscar a los dos que habían desaparecido.  
>-Que vaya Gilbert. Él es muy bueno buscando cosas por el bosque- dijo la señora María.<p>

Llegamos al lago y vimos el ramo de rosas blancas sobre el agua, flotando intemporal. Subí a un árbol y en las diáfanas aguas del amanecer se veía un punto blanco fantasmal. Mandé que alguien se sumergiera a buscar ese punto.  
>Con la palidez de mármol y sin sus lentes, salió primero mi primo, con su traje negro con el que se presentaba a sus recitales de piano y violín.<br>Con la palidez del lirio y los largos rizos castaños desparpajados, la corona de azahar de novia y los encajes del vestido, saliste tú, Elizabeta.  
>Los dejaron entre las hojas caidas del bosque, mientras todos llorabamos su muerte, yo abrazado a tu fría mano. Eran dos bellos novios, que murieron ahogados de tristeza.<p>

_Sé que debo pagar el precio por haberte querido así._  
><em>Aún ahora, que me enamoro de quien veo, cierro los ojos y puedo verte, recordarte con los rizos saltarines mientras ibas cantando por toda la casa, tu sonrisa al ver a Roderich. Aún ahora es dulce tu recuerdo, tu voz.<em>  
><em>Aún ahora recuerdo ese primer día que te ví, tulipán.<em>

* * *

><p>Quedó muy dramático para lo que suelo hacer D. *carita tuerta del dramatismo*<br>Escogí de fecha el 1º de noviembre porque... bueno, el imperio austrohúngaro se disolvió el 31 de octubre, así que pues "literalmente" en este fic, Eli y Roderich se disolvieron el 31, pero obvio los encontraron el 1º -digo, quien se va a lanzar a un par de adolescentes a la media noche en una era en que la luz mas efectiva de noche era una lámpara de mechero?-

Alguna idea para el que sigue? (porque tengo la idea loca de hacer el que sigue con la de Estos Celos de Chente Fernández XD) 


End file.
